


Underneath Machamp's Belt

by RD87



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal, Come, Eventual Romance, Facial, Gay, M/M, Size Difference, abdominal bulge, big dick, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17597648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RD87/pseuds/RD87
Summary: Just your average fanfiction between a kid and a larger-than-average Machamp.





	1. Chapter 1

Underneath Machamp’s Belt – Chapter 1

(Chapter 1 - No sex  
Chapter 2 - blowjob  
Chapter 3 - Anal)

“By Arceus that’s a giant Machamp!” I shouted, in awe at the absolute size of the Pokemon.

Machamps were usually shorter than the average human, but the one in front of me was more than 7 feet tall. A mountain of hulking muscles. “Machamp!” The Pokemon boasted, flexing all four of its arms.

Its trainer, a Pokemon breeder, smiled and said, “The perfect specimen! He is the result of years of Pokemon breeding and is worth a pretty penny! I am willing to let him go for just half the price, however. A special offer just for you!”

I couldn’t believe my luck! I saw the notice on a local billboard and was immediately interested, but I wasn’t expecting a beast like this. “I’ll take it!” I shouted, reaching into my bag for my money. The breeder smiled and returned the Pokemon to its Pokeball, then handed it to me as I gave him the cash. It was a killer deal, and I was more than happy to be broke for it.

By the time the papers were filled out and I was legally the owner of the Pokemon, it was night out. I had booked a room at a nearby motel and was headed there. Almost as soon as I stepped out of the building where I made the exchange, the Machamp released himself from his Pokeball. I wasn’t surprised. Some Pokemon hate the idea of a Pokeball and a monster such as this Machamp surely wouldn’t be. He had a warm smile on his face and walked alongside me to the motel.

I was tired from writing my signature at least fifty times and was ready to hop into bed. The motel only offered two bed rooms, which was good since it meant I wouldn’t have to share a bed with my new Machamp since it didn’t like Pokeballs.

I hopped onto one the beds and sighed in relief. The blankets were so soft and the mattress was like a cloud. The quality of it was insane. “If you want something to eat, there’s some food in my backpack. Don’t mess with anything else, though.” I told him. I started taking my clothes off until it was just my shirt and boxers, then covered myself with the blanket. I reached over and turned off the lights, then closed my eyes to sleep.

The first thing I noticed when I awoke was just how comfortable everything was. I was enveloped in warmth, and it felt like the blanket had hardened like steel but in such a perfect way around me that it was more comfortable than any other fabric. My mind, not fully awake yet, found nothing odd about it until I took a deep breath through my nose and realized it smelled of sweat. My pillow also thumped once a second and inflated and deflated and also took deep breaths. I opened one eye to see that in front of me was a wall of pale blue skin.

I screamed and pushed myself away, only to found myself trapped in between four arms. It was my Machamp, and he awoke and let go of me. I rolled off my bed and checked the front door, seeing that it was locked and the windows were blinded. I thanked Arceus that no one had seen that.

“What do you think you’re doing!?” I scolded my Machamp, who had a disheartened look on his face. He was clearly shameful that I had not approved of what he did. I almost stopped being mad at him, almost. “There’s 2 beds! What’s the point of having another bed if we’re both in the same one!?” I picked up my clothes from the floor and put them back on angrily. “Machamp… champ...” The pokemon murmured apologetically.

I started to realize why the breeder sold him to me cheaply. It was like a big baby. I just hoped it wasn’t the case in battle. “We’re going out to train.” I told him, grabbing my pack. “And get in your Pokeball.”

There was a forest outside of the city we were in. I made my way there and summoned Machamp when I first saw a wild Pokemon. It was a Linoone, which should have been an easy matchup for Machamp. “Show me what you can do.” I told him, waiting for an attack or defensive position, but he did nothing. He didn’t want to fight. He let himself be attacked by the Linoone because he knew he could take the hit without injuring the other Pokemon. I sighed and cursed, returning him to his Pokeball then letting another one of my Pokemon take care of the Linoone. Had I been scammed?

I roamed around the city, thinking angrily to myself. I didn’t blame Machamp, he can’t help being a giant Pokemon with a bigger heart and in actuality, it was a good thing. I was mostly mad at the breeder for not telling me that. Still, I couldn’t trade Machamp off or release him when he morally did nothing wrong.

There was a burger place nearby that I stopped at to eat. I ordered the largest food item they had with the last of my money. It was to go, so I went back to the motel with the burger and fries in hand and an apology in mind.

I set the food out on a table in a motel room and let Machamp free. He had been skulking in his Pokeball and the look on his face made me feel guilty. “I’m sorry about getting mad at you.” I started to say. “During the training, I mean.” I added, letting him know that I was still not okay with sleeping with him. “If you don’t want to battle then that’s okay. I got you food if you’re hungry.” Machamp dimly smiled in response to show he accepted my apology, but nodded no for the food. “I can’t eat all that myself, big guy. You gotta dig in too.” I said warmly. I grabbed the burger and handed it to Machamp. He accepted it with one hand, then slowly came in for a hug. I opened my arms to show that I meant it, that I wouldn’t fault him for being nice.

We spent the rest of the day checking out the rest of the city then having dinner. He watched and cheered me on as I battled other trainers so I could get some more money. By the time night came, we headed back to our rooms.

As I took my clothes off, it was clear that Machamp wanted to sleep on the same bed as me again. “No dude. If someone sees us like that then they’ll get ideas. I don’t want that kind of rep.” I told Machamp, making sure he knew why I denied him. He glumly went into the other bed, discontent with sleeping alone.

As I turned away and closed my eyes, I realized that in truth, I did like waking up in his arms. The only reason why I said no was because I did not want others to see us, but this was a private space. No cameras, no people, doors locked, windows covered. There was no reason for me not to be in his embrace, like the way a child sleeps with their stuffed animal. The more and more I thought about it, the more I wanted him to be content. 

Without even realizing it, I told him, “I changed my mind. You can sleep in here with me if you’d like.” I heard the other bed shift as he crawled out of the covers, then mine creak from the weight as he entered mine. I smelled the sweat on his skin around me as he got closer. His hot, heavy breaths against my hair. I turned myself around and laid my head on his left pec, using it as a soft pillow while laying my right arm against the other. His two right arms wrapped around me with his hands lying softly against my sides. It was dark, but I could tell he and I both had smiles of contentment on our faces. I moved my leg over his legs to let it rest comfortably between his thighs. I thought I felt movement in his covered nether region as I brushed over it, but I paid no attention. I was happy like this and fell into a blissful dream.


	2. Part 2

Underneath Machamp’s Belt Chapter 2

Machamp had woken before me and had been watching me sleep. We hadn’t moved an inch since the night before. I realized I had been drooling a little as I slept and as I awoke, fully rested, I giggled, “Sorry.” I lifted my upper body and Machamp’s arms slid off of me. I stared at his amazing blue and toned body before wiping my saliva off of him, then from the sides of my mouth. I knew all Machamps were ripped but I still couldn’t get my mind around how powerful they were without needing to lift weights or anything daily.

I wondered why I enjoyed it. Being held by a burly Pokemon. Was I gay? Or maybe it was because I was trying to form a father-son relationship with a Pokemon, since mine was absent for most of my life. I hoped it was the latter, but when he gently moved his hand to the back of my head to caress my hair, I felt something. I knew he was a Pokemon, it should have been wrong, but he had felt it before I did. He pulled our heads closer together and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks as I blushed. I didn’t react as his lips went against mine for a soft kiss.

When he pulled his head away, I could only stammer, “I… I...” before I quickly covering my privates after realizing I had a hard-on. I knew it wasn’t morning wood this time. It had only been a day, how had he won me over so swiftly? I turned around in embarrassment and tried to get the boner to go away, but it wouldn’t. Machamp just lied there with one hand raising his head, grinning in accomplishment.

I put my pants on, hiding my erection by tucking it under the waistline, then got up. I grabbed Machamp’s Pokeball from the nightstand and shakily put him back in before setting it back down on the table. “What the fuck.” I muttered, shaking intensely. “My first kiss… was with a Pokemon?” I put the rest of my clothes on and put everything in my pack, for it was my last reserved day in the room, and headed out to clear my head.

After an hour of walking in thought, I decided to talk to Machamp about it somewhere private. There was a hidden lake that only a few trainers knew about because they simply happened to stumble upon it. There were no Pokemon, completely secret, no one would hear of what happened the past couple of days.

I summoned my flying Pokemon to take us there, and after half an hour, we landed safely on the ground nearby the lake. I called him back to his ball then summoned Machamp. He took a look at the surrounding before wildly grinning at me. “Machamp… I” I started to say. I was planning on ending what we had but after seeing him in person, and noticing just how stupidly romantic the place I chose was, I couldn’t bring myself to it. “I… want you.” I finally said, relieved to get it off my chest.

Machamp and I both took steps forward. Our arms reached out and as I closed my eyes, I felt the four arms wrap around me and gently lift me as we dove into a prolonged kiss. I couldn’t believe it. I was in love with a Pokemon.

My mind was in a frenzy, but one thing was clear. I wanted to please him. My hand crept from his back, to his rear, slid around his thighs until my the warm, black, leather underwear he wore was in my grasp. I could feel the feel the pressure slowly increasing inside his undergarment as he lips continued embracing. I felt warm all around and was unable to control myself.

Machamp finally broke the long kiss by letting me down gently. I opened my eyes and averted them to his crotch, where my hand was touching an enormous bulge that would made me squirm in excitement.

I put my hands around the studded belt of his, looking for a way around. One of his arms gently guided my fingers into a slit in the underwear where I felt his warm member in the flesh for the first time. It was thick, like a fleshy baseball club. Once I was able to slide the throbbing head out of the slit in the underwear, I saw that it was a few inches over a foot long in length. “I’m going to need two hands.” I said under my breath, shocked at his size.

My legs felt weak so I knelt down, laying the two and a half inch thick member across my face. The sweaty and musky scent of it made my mouth water. I reached back into his underwear, gently sliding his ballsacks out as well. Each was the size of a tangerine and I grew hazy just thinking about how much spunk it held.

I pulled my head back, letting the head of his slide from past my head, to my forehead, down nose, then into my open mouth. The blue head of his cock barely fit into my mouth, but once it did, I moaned from the taste of his salty pre. “Machamp.” My Pokemon said slowly, clearly pleased. I looked up to see Machamp blissfully staring back at me. He and I locked eyes while I bobbed my head on the tip of his mighty shaft. I grabbed the thick of it to keep it still, but was barely able to fit it in between my hands. He was just… huge.

My hands moved back and forth along his shaft while I pleased him with my mouth and tongue. I lapped up every fluid that came from the hole on his head, only to find that I wanted more. I would often stop for a moment to run my tongue against other parts of his cock. I even took a moment to nestle my face against his balls then rub his saliva covered cock against me.

At one point, one of Machamp’s giant hands went to the back of my head to help push my head deeper onto his cock. Machamp groaned in pleasure as his cock continuously hit the back of my throat, nearly causing me to choke every time.

I couldn’t have a cock that big in my mouth for too long, unfortunately. My jaws started to ache from his size and was grew more uncomfortable than pleasurable for me. Machamp realized this pretty early on and was nice enough to advance to something else.

He pulled his dick from my mouth and crouched down. I was hoping he wasn’t planning to stick it in me, not yet at least. He grabbed my shoulders and turned me around, then gently pushed me forward so that my ass was in the air. I felt two of his large hands placed squarely against both of my cheeks and then gently spread apart. I closed my eyes, thinking it was going to hurt, when I felt his tongue rubbing against my celibate hole instead. 

There was a degree of hesitance inside of me that questioned this. Was I really ready to give away my virginity to a Pokemon? How had my plan to deny him turned into this? His coarse, yet tender hands gently rubbing my rear made me feel as though it the strangeness of it all was natural, but the doubt still lingered. I eventually forgot about it as his tongue tried to dig into me.

With two hands on my cheeks, spreading them apart for his rather wide head, and another stroking his own dick, the last free arm of Machamp’s slid underneath me and softly held my penis, rubbing his thumb in a continuous forward motion. I wondered where he had learned such a technique, because it certainly wasn’t natural instinct for Pokemon. “Oh, Machamp.” I moaned, shuddering as the tongue began to enter into me. “You’re so good.”

My Pokemon’s tongue dove further into me. The coarseness of it felt heavenly pleasing inside of me. It sent me into an orgasmic overdrive. I felt the pressure increasing as he continued eating me out and stroking me faster. “M-machamp!” I cried out, wincing as I grew nearer and nearer. “I’m gonna.. I’m going...” I couldn’t finish the sentence. I was going to cum at any second, Machamp knew that and went faster and faster, removing his tongue from my ass to focus on getting me off. “Oh!” I cried out, finally letting loose the load that felt needed. Machamp slowed his wrist, letting my cum shoot out onto the grass. My penis, in his hand, ached from the release it was given.

Machamp then let me go, so I turned myself around to face him then sat up. He grabbed me by my thighs and slide me in between his thighs, placing his giant cock beside mine. It was so huge and intimidating, seeing as it reached all the way to my belly button. “Not today.” I told Machamp, wanting it so badly in me but also knowing it wasn’t possible. He nodded understandingly, then let my rump fall back down safely.

Then Machamp slowly loomed over me so I lied on my back in response, straight onto my cum. I closed my eyes as he and I embraced lips once more. One of his four hands moved towards my anus. One finger pressed against my hole, which was sleek with his saliva. I moaned into his mouth once it suddenly went in, wincing at the suddenly sharp pain. My Pokemon didn’t move his finger at all to let me adjust before pushing it in further. It felt like putting on tight jeans except you were the pants. His finger was so large, thicker than my own penis, that I thought I was at my limit every second. He went deeper and deeper, opening a crevice inside of me to prepare for something much larger. His fingertip brushed past my prostate and I felt electricity run through me, something to be explored later. 

Once I got to his knuckle, he slowly pulled his finger back. I felt my tight anus stick to his large finger as it retreated. He then suddenly shoved it in, almost to the knuckle, causing me to break the long kiss to moan. Machamp moved his head away, so I simply watched as his finger disappeared into me repeatedly, getting faster and easier each time. My eyes would often dart back and forth between his cock, dripping precum while still being jerked off, and his wrist, imagining what the finger looked like inside of me while his knuckles slapped against the inside of my asscheeks.

It wasn’t hard to tell when Machamp was close to cumming. He was panting and masturbating furiously while his fingering came to a slow. “M..Machamp…?” He grunted, asking me where I wanted him to finish. “Anywhere you want.” I briskly answered. My mate removed his finger from me and hobbled over on top of me, squatting down with his cock pointed at my mouth, so I gaped wide as he winced and grunted.

Suddenly, a stream of warm white hit my face. My eyes shut from instinct as four giant ropes covered half my face before hitting their intended target- my mouth. Machamp shuddered and sighed in relief as his thick spunk filled my mouth to its brim. It was comfortably warm and tasted of salt and sugar. When it started to overflow from my mouth, I closed my lips and let the last few shots hit against my chin and chest.

I played with his dainty cum in my mouth, adoring the taste and silky texture before swallowing it. I couldn’t see with his sperm covering my eyelids, so I grabbed at the air until I felt his warm penis. I held the shaft tightly in my hand then wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, milking out more morsels. I sucked hard, causing him to shudder once more, before plucking it out of my mouth to rear my cum-drenched face to Machamp.

I then felt a fat finger of his gently rub against my eyelids, clearing them of his sperm. I opened my mouth again with my tongue stuck out so that he could rub the sperm on his fingers into my mouth. Then I opened my eyes to see Machamp, standing confidently and breathing raggedly. I wiped the rest of my face with my own hands and then cleaned my skin of Machamp’s copious cum. 

Machamp had lain on the ground, tired and ready to sleep. I washed my face in the water, then nudged beside him. He cuddled me for a few minutes, but I was ultimately too tired to continue. With one hand down his underwear and another on his chest, I fell asleep.


	3. Part 3

Underneath Machamp’s Belt – Chapter 3

Not long after we awoke, Machamp and I cleaned ourselves off in the water. I dressed myself and then got ready to leave. My next stop was nearby so we got to hiking instead of flying.

It was impossible to keep what just happened out of my mind. I swore I was walking with a boner half the time. Machamp was antsy as well. The bulge against his black underwear grew larger than normal at times and he would often reach in and shift it around. He couldn’t just hide it under his waistband like me, so it got pretty awkward when another traveler walked past us.

We knew it was best not to speak, because there was not much a Pokemon and trainer could say and understand, and we knew it would only make us more lustful. We managed to hold off long enough for us to reach the next city.

There usually was a notice board or something near the entrance to the city that motel owners usually advertised. There was a certain flier that caught my eye though, mostly because it appertained to my journey as a Pokemon trainer. I didn’t want to stay at a motel, the reason was simple. I knew something between me and Machamp would happen again, and I’d rather not have someone clean up after us, mostly because they’d know what would have happened in that room.

I had no money left, but I could put myself into a little bit of a dept to buy Machamp and I a decently sized tent. I pulled out my wallet and looked at the empty folds; I was broke. There was a credit card stored in a small flap. “Only use it for emergencies” my mother had told me when she first gave it to me. I had never used it since, but my love for Machamp was a special case, and homelessness was an emergency, right?

I sighed and sat down. I took off my shoes and rubbed my aching feet. Machamp knelt down beside me. At first, I thought he was waiting for me to stand up, but I suddenly felt his large hands grab me and then bring me to his chest like I was a newborn child. I was about to tell him to let me go, but I then realized that it was normal for trainers to have their Pokemon carry them. I was probably the one person who saw Machamp carrying me as awkward because I had just sucked his dick not so long ago.

“Let’s go to the mall.” I told Machamp, who nodded and looked around for the building. It was not hard to spot, because it was large and pretty flashy. He and I headed towards there and I tried my best not to look too comfortable.

Machamp stopped and let me down at the door of the building. Pokemon were not allowed inside, and the hulking mass of muscle understood that and willingly went into his Pokeball. I walked inside and went up a few floors to find the outdoor camping equipment shop, where I used a lot of my nonexistent pokecash to purchase a tent that was rather big but well-priced. My eyes turned to see the Pokemon breeding section right next to the camping equipment. I saw a sign that read, “Virgo berries: Buy one, get one free.” I thought it was a good deal, since berries cost a dime a dozen. I walked to the kiosk and saw pearly white berries that were oddly shaped like a sperm cell. “How much are the virgo berries?” I asked the seller, pointing to the sign. “A dollar for four. But you look too young to be a breeder.” I was wondering why it was so expensive and why my age would have anything to do with my ability to purchase a berry. “May I ask what the berry does?” The lady smiled and quickly informed me, “It relaxes the muscles of a Pokemon’s anus and vagina to allow a larger male Pokemon to fit into a smaller one.” Then she added, “Ever wonder how a Wailord can fit into a Skitty?”

I felt a twinge of hope and necessity. I needed those, like absolutely needed them. “I-I guess those sound useful. I should probably buy one for later.” I sounded like an absolute idiot. It’s a berry, it would rot long before I got to use it for actual breeding purposes. I almost had a panic attack when I saw the look of realization on her face. She leaned in close and whispered, “They work on humans too.” The kiosk woman then winked and asked, “How many are you buying?” I pulled out the card and told her, “Four is fine, for now.” Before I swiped it in the keypad, the woman told me, “I’ll throw in a few pills for free if you tell me what Pokemon you’re getting down with.” I didn’t realize people were actually this interested, maybe I wasn’t as alone as I thought. “Machamp.” I told her, fidgeting my thumbs. “Machamp? Aren’t they like, small?” The woman questioned, grabbing a small plastic bag with a few pills. I nodded my head no. “He’s large. Like 7 feet tall.” I told her, then realizing my mistake. “In height, I mean.” She looked pretty wowed, a 7 foot tall Machamp was hard to even imagine. The woman handed me the bags and the berries, then I swiped my card. I put them in a shopping bag. “Good luck!” She called out as I left. “Thanks.” I said in return, wondering if it could have gotten any more awkward.

My breaths shook with excitement as I walked outside the mall. Almost as soon as I stepped foot, Machamp freed himself from the Pokeball and popped out beside me. “Let’s go, buddy.” I told him, wanting to try out the berries as soon as I could. I speedwalked, or shuffled to be more precise, my way outside of the city. I looked into the bag, looking at the various little baggies that were so graciously given to me.

I found a spot pretty far from the city. It was in the forest, so it was private enough. I took out the tent and set it up with Machamp’s aid, and although it was large, it was going to have trouble fitting Machamp and I.

Machamp and I stepped into the quaint tent. My pokemon had to crouch down to not hit the ceiling, but once he and I were laying down, it became a decent fit. There were no windows and the doors were zipped, so none could spy upon us. I had a solar powered fan in my backpack that I kept in my backpack, so I turned it on beside us because I knew it was going to get hot and heavy in here.

We were silent for a minute or two, just lying in peace, arousing ourselves with dirty thoughts. Machamp suddenly leaned forward and put his hand behind my head, reeling us in for a kiss. Blood rushed to my face as I blushed. I could feel myself heating up, excited for what was to come. I pulled out the pills and set them beside us, then began stripping myself slowly.

His tongue tasted mine as I lied naked with him. My erection pressed against the cold plastic floor of the tent, but was within Machamp’s grasp a few seconds later. I broke the kiss as he caressed my member. I reached around and grabbed the small baggie, looking at the label. There were a lot of words I didn’t understand, but from what I could gather, it would make Machamp cum more at the expense of energy. “Take this.” I told him, holding it out in front of him. Machamp nodded and allowed me to drop a pill into his rather fat mouth. He swallowed it down with ease, then resumed the embrace of our lips. I felt his hand move from my dick to ravenously grab my ass cheek, rubbing and pinching them both, one a time.

I became too aroused at his motions. I had to break the kiss again. I grabbed the white berry from the bag and wolfed it down. It was salty and sweet, a strange combination. I turned my eyes to Machamp’s belt and what was below it. The speedo he wore looked like it was about to rip from the seams. Poor little thing was trying to hide an absurdly large package at its full size. I put my hands around the erect member, then relieved the threads by pulling his dick out from within. I felt the strange adoration, the intense desire to taste him once again. Opening my jaw as wide as I could, I put the pre-cum dripping dick into my mouth. I could feel my rear start to loosen by itself as I tasted him.

Machamp tasted his fingers, making sure they were fairly slick with his saliva while I covered his dick in mine. His large hand reached underneath me, his fingers crawling up towards my hole. With a little pressure, it managed to slip in. I was surprised that his fat fingers could even fit just like that. I moaned in pleasure as he pushed it down to the knuckle, then rubbed my prostate with the tip of his finger. I could feel myself becoming looser around his phalanx, enough to the point where I felt him push two fingers in with ease and repeat the same motion but covering twice the area.

The white berry was working splendidly. I felt like I could shove my whole fist in there with how loose my rear was. Feeling somewhat confident, I stopped slobbering on Machamp’s dick and whispered to him, “I’m ready.”

I wiped the string of saliva connecting my lips to Machamp’s cock from my mouth. I then sat myself up as Machamp leaned back. His lower hands reached forward and grabbed me by my waist and gently raised me upwards. He had no trouble moving me from the air, placing me on his crotch with his phallus in front of me. The fulSly-erect member stretched from my rather thin thighs to past my belly button. My confidence suddenly washed away as I reached for my pack, grabbing a measuring tape from within. I needed to make sure and to fully understand what I was about to get myself into, or get into myself. Measuring from the base, I counted 13 and a half inches. I gulped, I was off from my initial estimate, but it was still a monstrosity that would definitely ravage my insides if I were not careful.

Machamp was grinning, boastful of his large size. He grabbed my waist again and I tossed the measuring tape aside. I was raised well above a foot in the air before I was slowly set down until I felt the thick head of his prick poke at my anus. I was well-loosened for an average cock, but there was a bit of resistance when Machamp lowered me even further. Though hard it was, it didn’t hurt when I managed to fit a couple inches into me. At most, it was mildly uncomfortable, but I still had a whole foot to go and I didn’t want to underestimate him. I placed my feet on the ground beside Machamp’s thick thighs and said, “L-let me.” Machamp nodded and let go of my waist. I needed to do this myself, it was my body and I knew best how to proceed.

As I squatted over the giant rod practically impaling me, I lowered myself inch-by-inch. I could feel my insides being parted as I went further down, but it didn’t hurt at all yet. Machamp had a smile of satisfaction on him face, my tight little body being filled by his manhood was all the pleasure he ever wanted. I found myself giddy with lust as well, I could feel him throbbing inside of me, nearly shaking my entire body with its intense pulses as I managed to fit half of him in me. Still, even though I didn’t feel any pain yet, I knew it would happen soon if I didn’t loosen the rest of me up first.

I started bouncing myself up and down Machamp’s dick. I was only moving an inch upwards and back down at first, but as I hastened the motion whenever I felt more confident in myself. I got a bit deeper each time I fell back down. I also raised myself higher as it grew more easier to do so, and oftentimes it would feel as though my asshole was stuck onto Machamp’s long blue shaft. I could feel my own dick becoming increasingly pressured. I hadn’t even touched myself there yet and I was already coming close to cumming.

After a while of me doing all the work, it became increasingly evident that Machamp would cum long before he went balls-deep. I was no longer scared of being broken by his immense length and Machamp recognized that. His two hands held my hips again, the other two reached and firmly grasped my ass cheeks and spread them wide apart. The Pokemon raised me a few inches then nearly slammed me back down. I almost shouted in glee as new inch shot into me, it’s girth rubbing against my sensitive prostate. 

I was raised then dropped once more, and I knew that at this rate I would be cumming hands free at any moment. Again, and I thought I felt him begin to enter my stomach. Another slam, and I knew there was only a few more inches left. I was pushed down again when I noticed that there was a bulge at the very bottom of my belly, I put a hand to it and felt the rock-hard erection inside of me. I was raised and dropped again. The bulge become more prominent as more dick was fed into me. I was slammed down again and I felt the whip of his black undergarment hit me. I on the verge of cumming, my vision was beginning to blur as I neared climax. He pushed me down once more, and I was so close. I was hovering just an inch above his thighs. Machamp raised me up high, my reddened anus clung desperately to the skin on his shaft before he suddenly dropped me. I shouted in ecstasy as I felt his upper thigh clap against my ass and a spurt of cum shot out of my aching dick. 

I panted with one eye closed, eyeing the splatter of cum across Machamp’s chest and then the pink bulge of skin protruding from my belly. I could feel his member pulsating inside of my stomach, leaking pre into me with each throb. I didn’t want to move from this spot. Warmth filled my body in a way I’d never experienced. I couldn’t stop my legs from twitching due to the pleasure overload I had just experienced. Machamp looked back at it with an accomplished grin across his face. His grip on me loosened and I then realized just how tight his grip on me was.

Machamp began moving my body up and down his shaft again. It wasn’t rough like before, it was a more smooth and much more softer than before. I heard him groaning in delight as my insides pleasured him in a way I myself had not yet experienced. I moaned as well, for my cock ached for another release.

I put my a hand to my stomach, feeling the penis inside of me plunge itself in and out of my belly. I dropped my tired body onto Machamp’s sweaty chest, letting his four arms raise my lower end up and down repeatedly with no effort. I couldn’t stop moaning. It felt so good, and I had the white berries to thank for that. It felt like his dick was massaging my insides. It had quickly gone from an impossible feat to a snug fit, just because of a simple fruit.

Machamp quickened his pace. We had gone on for nearly half hour and I started to believe he was getting impatient. A loud “thwap-thwap” noise filled the tent. I knew the effects of the berry were starting to wear off as it was being digested, My Pokemon had to cum soon. Machamp felt more pleasure the tighter I was growing. It had gotten uncomfortable again for me, but the damage had already been done, so the increasing tautness came to a stop after a while.

Machamp hastened again, but it had gone from passionate thrusting to a near primal fucking. I saw him clenching his teeth as he slammed my ass against his crotch with powerful speed and force. His grip on me was so tight I thought he was going to tear a piece of my ass off, but I couldn’t deny the fact that I enjoyed his increase in speed. I was screaming in pleasure, sending curses and blesses to the gods out of shear glee. “Machamp!” My partner would often chant, feeling the pressure in his penis steadily increase. 

I suddenly came once more, I hadn’t even felt it coming but there were drops of cum splattered across Machamp’s stomach now. I knew it wasn’t long befor- “MACHAAAAMP!” A sudden shout erupted, most likely to be heard for miles around. Just as loud was the slap against Machamp’s latex underwear as his entire length was stuffed into me for the last time. It was like a shotgun had gone off inside of me. I felt the splatter of what felt like a pint of cum shoot out against the walls of my stomach, then a steady flow like a hose was going off. Machamp and I panted together, both of us shuddering in each other’s embrace as my stomach was filled with his bountiful seed. I had tightened to the point where his sperm wouldn’t come out unless Machamp’s thick cock was pulled out. It was like a long, thick cork keeping his seed in, just the way I wanted it.

Once the last few drops had gone, Machamp’s phallus was beginning to soften. Though I was tired, I managed to pull myself off of his length. I shuddered one last time as the last few inches retreated out from within me and a rather large splat of cum hit the ground between Machamp’s thighs. I didn’t bother emptying myself, I was tired so I lied down next to Machamp. He wrapped his arms around me and I breathed in the scent of our sweat and the smell of sex. 

I was fatigued, and Machamp had fallen asleep soon after. I couldn’t sleep for some reason, something was bugging me. The question of whether what I was doing was wrong entered my mind again and I was having doubts. I was just in reach of my bag so I grabbed it without moving Machamp. “Fucking hell.” I muttered as I got some of the cum that leaked out of my ass onto my backpack. I grabbed my Pokedex and checked out Machamp. Under the list of moves, I saw my answer- Attract.


End file.
